


Stockings Were Hung

by Briski



Category: As the World Turns, No Fandom, luke snyder - Fandom, noah mayer - Fandom, nuke
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-15
Updated: 2010-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-25 20:15:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briski/pseuds/Briski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some holiday cheer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stockings Were Hung

**Author's Note:**

> Set during Luke and Noah's first Christmas. I do deviate from cannon in a thing or two, but nothing important. Written for [](http://bluejeanbaby01.livejournal.com/profile)[**bluejeanbaby01**](http://bluejeanbaby01.livejournal.com/) for [](http://thehayloft.livejournal.com/profile)[**thehayloft**](http://thehayloft.livejournal.com/) 's holiday gift exchange. Merry Christmas! Hope you like it! The prompt was: _I want holiday schmoop, either pairing, however if the gifter decides to write Nuke, I'd like it to be early in their relationship._

Luke looked at himself in the mirror one last time, running his fingers through his hair. He hated dressing up, but sometimes it felt good to look nice. He wore black slacks, a dark green button-up shirt, and a black tie. He'd purchased them the day before. He wanted to have something new to wear for he and Noah's first Christmas together. He couldn't wait to see Noah. Just picturing him all dressed up and handsome made Luke smile.

They were getting ready for church. Luke had grown up going to Oakdale Baptist Church every Christmas of his life since he was born. He was not the most religious of people, but it was a tradition that he wanted to continue to uphold for as long as he lived. He loved the decorations. He loved being with his family, all dressed up in Christmas best, and smiling. It was the one day of the year that they put all misgivings aside and just decided to be happy with one another. He really loved the singing. He was a terrible singer, but he gave his best, singing along with the congregation as they sang the same “O Little Town of Bethlehem” and “Joy To The World” every year.

He left his bathroom, and made his way to the small guest bedroom that Noah was occupying while he stayed with them. Luke's steps were slow and steady. To be corny, it really was a Christmas miracle that he was able to walk at all right now. There was a time when he didn't think that would be possible. Having the feeling back in his legs gave him the greatest gift of all; possibility. He imagined a future, now, of running with Noah on the beach in the summer to come. He smiled and thought of playing with his little brother and sisters, and racing them to Snyder pond. These were things he never though he'd be able to do again. There was also one very important thing that made him glad to have feeling back from the waist down. It was something Luke was eager to explore. He knew his boyfriend would be eager as well.

He knocked on Noah's door lightly. It creaked open, having not been shut all the way. Noah sat on the tiny bed with Natalie in his lap. She wore a dark red velvet dress, tights, and shiny black shoes. Lily had done her hair in beautiful curls. She held Noah's cell phone in her hands, obviously engrossed in whichever game she was playing. She was recently fascinated with cell phones, and tried to take Luke's or Noah's whenever possible. She was convinced that their only purpose was to play games. Noah indulged her far more than Luke did.

Noah. Luke smiled. Noah looked gorgeous. He was wearing Luke's favorite; black and red. Black slacks, a black button up, and a red tie. His hair was styled conservatively, and his shoes were almost as shiny as Natalie's. Guess you never forgot some things about growing up on a military base.

“Hey Nat!” Luke interrupted her game, walking into the room, “I think Faith is trying to steal one of your presents! You better get down there and stop her!” Natalie's eyes grew wide, and she turned and looked at Noah, who joined her in mock horror.

“I gotta go, Noah! She can't have my presents!” With that, she smashed a kiss to Noah's cheek, and hopped off his lap, racing out of the room. “Faith! Faith! You leave my presents alone! You have your own! I'm gonna tell--” her screams could be heard echoing through the halls as she made her way downstairs.

Noah smiled at Luke. It was that big goofy smile that Luke loved. It never failed to make him laugh in return. “That wasn't very nice, Luciano.” Noah laughed, and shook a finger at his boyfriend, scolding him.

“Hey, I just wanted a little time with my handsome boyfriend on Christmas Eve.” Luke returned his smile, and sat next to Noah on the bed, nuzzling his nose in against Noah's neck. “You look really nice, Noah.”

Noah took Luke's hand in his, smiling as Luke kissed his cheek. “You don't clean up so bad yourself, Snyder.” Noah turned to Luke, and tugged on his tie gently, bringing him in for a gentle kiss. “Thank you again for having me for Christmas. I...I can't even tell you how happy I am right now. I'd feel corny if I tried.” Noah looked down, blushing slightly.

Luke tilted his chin back up, and kissed him soundly. He pulled back slightly to look into Noah's deep blue eyes. “You're very welcome, baby. It wouldn't be Christmas without you here with me.” They grinned at each other in that foolish way that only people madly in love do. “As for the corny part...I don't think there's any way you can avoid that.” Luke laughed as Noah playfully shoved him away.

They were suddenly and regretfully interrupted by Faith barging in on them. She rolled her eyes as she grabbed one of each of their arms, and tugged them off of the bed. “Come on lovebirds. Everyone's waiting!”

Almost everyone in the small town of Oakdale attended the small Christmas eve service. Snyders and Hughes'. Ryans and Stewarts. They were all there to celebrate the holidays. One family member was always noticibly absent. Gramma Emma never attended Christmas Eve service with the family. She had explained her reasons to Luke when he was 9 years old and had started asking her why. “Everyone worships The Lord in their own way, my dear. Some go to church and sing songs and take communion. I prefer to cook, bake, and prepare Christmas for my family.”

Tradition was one of Luke's favorite parts of the Christmas season. Per tradition, when the family returned to the farm after church Emma would have pies and cookies waiting for them. Of more excitement for the younger family members, was the fact that the stockings would be lined up along the mantle of the fireplace filled with goodies for everyone.

Emma, Holden, Lily, Luke, Aaron, Faith, Natalie, Ethan, JJ, Parker, Sage, Jack, Carly, Brad, Katie, Meg. Many other stockings had come and gone over the years through births, deaths, marriages and divorces. It was such a comforting sight though. Luke had had the same stocking since he could remember. It was red, with white and blue snowflakes, and his name embroidered in red across the top. It was nice to see it every year. He liked seeing it get older along with him, like an old friend.

As soon as the train of cars going back to the farm started pulling up, the kids bounded out towards the house. “C'mon Noah!” Natalie yelled, as she ran for the door. “The stockings will be up! Santa came!” Noah smiled lightly, and took Luke's hand as they walked from the truck, and up the steps to the door.

“We're coming, Nat Bug!” By the time Luke and Noah made it into the den, the younger children were already halfway through digging in their stockings. Sage and Faith were pulling on new fuzzy socks, and Natalie was gnawing on a piece of candy.

“Look Noah!” Natalie pointed at the mantle, mouth half full of chocolate “Santa came for you too, and Luke!”

Noah looked at the mantle curiously. Hanging next to the stocking bearing Luke's name was a brand new stocking with his own. It was green, with a red tree, and silver stars adorning the front. He approached the stocking slowly, and smiled, running his fingertips over the embroidered letters. “I've never had one of these before” he told Luke, looking to him with glassy eyes.

“Well, love, it's about time you had one. “ Luke kissed Noah's cheek gently as they removed their stockings from the mantle.

“That's right, young man!” Emma spoke up loudly from behind them. “You're officially part of this family now. There's nothing you can do about it!”

Noah turned and smiled back to Luke again, and rested his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. With Luke he had found a family. With Luke, he had a home. With Luke, he had Christmas.


End file.
